After the war
by Cayla Prior
Summary: After the war, Marina has been getting these strange dreams. People who left her life before, such as Eight, Adelina, Hector and more have been appearing in her dreams and telling her to do things. Marina is afaird that someone is messing with her mind but John thinks that this might be a new Legacy. These dreams bring them all around the world.
1. After the war

"John! Wake Up! Wake Up!"

I slowly open my eyes. I find Marina at the side of my bed shaking me really hard.

"Go to sleep Marina. It's only-" I look at my alarm clock, "4 o'clock in the morning."

"Please John, please. We need to go to Spain!"

"Spain? Why do we need to go to spain?"

"Adelina came to me in my dream." Marina has been having a lot of these dreams lately. It's usually Eight in her dreams. Last time he told us to go somewhere, we walked around India for 4 hours.

"Do we have to go to Spain, Marina?"

"Yes!"

"Today?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine."

"Yay! Now get up while I make breakfast." Marina walks out my room towards the kitchen.

Marina and I have been living in Milan, Italy for around one month. It's been two months since I found her on that island. We spent a month living in the Himalayes, but we realized we couldn't stay there forever. So, we decided to move to Milan. We're staying in the protected area made for the Lorien stone in Milan. I got the teleportation legacy with my Ximic. So we can travel all around the world if we wanted to.

Marina is going to be a Spanish teacher in one of the schools here after Summer holiday. I haven't found anything to do yet. Marina says that school needs a new sports coach, I could do that, but I'd like to wait for other options.

"Hurry up John!"

"Coming!"

I clean myself up and head to the kitchen. We live a small house. Living room, kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms and two bedrooms. I gave Marina the big bedroom since I don't really have anything to put in such a big room. But Marina has done really well decorating that room, actually the whole house (besides my room). All of us Loric have been treated like royalty after we saved the whole world. So we can have anything we want. Marina dragged me to go furniture shopping. It took a really long time, but she out done herself.

Marina has already finished making breakfast when I'm there. She's a great cook. She always making new things. But luckily today it's just scrambled eggs and toast.

"So why are we going to Spain again?" I ask.

"Adelina told we to go visit Santa Teresa."

"But you hate that places. You told me you never ever want to go back there"

"Adeline says the Spainish people are going to destroy it." Marina sighs.

"They haven't destroyed it yet?"

"No. That's why I need to go there to save whatever I can save."

"What is there to save? The Mogs problely took everything."

"I just want to go there ONE LAST TIME John, please." Marina's eyes start to get watery. Soon, tears start to come down.

"Marina." I sit next to her and let her put her head on my shoulder. "It's okay. We'll go to Spain." I wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"Thank you, John. You're the best."


	2. Spain

**Hi everyone! Hope your liking this story. I kinda new to this so it won't be prefect. I don't own Lorien Legacis. Please review!**

·-·-·

"Come on John!"

Marina is really anxious about going to Spain. After she 'finished crying', she won't stop telling me to hurry up. I didn't have time to finish breakfast. Now, she's dragging me to the Lorien stone.

"Slow down, Marina." I say.

We reach the place where the Lorien stone is. Marina planted flowers in every colour you could imagine and hand painted rocks to place there. We have this beautiful swing that we sit on and just look at the Lorien stone.

"Do it John." Marina holds my hand tightly.

"Spain, here we come!"

I jump.

·-·-·

This was the first time ever that we reach the place we wanted to go on the first try.

"Wow. That was fast." Marina exclaims.

The closet Lorien stone to Santa Teresa is the one in Salamanca, Spain. So we will have to take a train.

"Hurry up, John." Marina starts running towards the train station. What could be so important in Santa Teresa?

"Dos entradas para Ávila favor." Marina gets our tickets at the train station. It would take a least an hour to get to Áliva, so I have plenty of time to sleep on the train.

The train soon arives. Once on the train, Marina pulls me to the sit at the back of the cart. She leans on me like every other time we sit together.

"Thank you again, John." Marina tells me.

"No prob, Mar." I say, but she's already fast asleep.

·-·-·

I have trouble falling asleep. I guess I'm just afraid that we might miss our stop. But Marina sleeps calmly on me. She looks more tired than she looks.

"Marina, we're here." I whisper into her ear.

"Already?" She looks so tired, but she still gets up and leaves the train.

"So where do we go now?" I ask.

"We need to hike up that mountain." She points at a mountain not far from here.

"Wow."

"Lets get going."

·-·-·

"We made it!"

After 30 minutes of hiking, I'm exhausted but happy we made it. It's a lot colder up here, but Marina doesn't seem to have a problem. I warm myself up with my Lumen.

"It's still here." Marina says. Santa Teresa doesn't look as bad as Six described it a long time ago. The walls have cracks, the metal parts are rusted, a part of it looks burned, but it still looks fine.

We walk into the building. It reminds me of the historical building Henri and I use to visit when we had the time. Marina seems to know where we're going, so I just follow her.

We reach a room full of beds. Half of it is destroy, the other half is fine. She goes to the bed at the far corner of the 'fine half'. On that bed is a little box.

"This use to be my bed. I would look out this window when I can't sleep." She looks out the window next to her bed.

"What's that?" I point at the box on the bed.

"Adelina told me to come here. She said that she had a present waiting for me." Marina sits on the bed and opens to box. Inside the box is a letter and a metal bracelet with two star charms on it. One of the stars has the word 'Marina' on it.

"Read the letter." I say. And she does.

·-·-·

 _Dear Marina,_

 _I am so proud of you. You turned out to be a beautiful young lady. I'm sorry that I neglected you and Lorien. But if I didn't, maybe none of this would have happen. Maybe we wouldn't be living in Spain, you wouldn't have met Ella or Six, I wouldn't have died, you would be safe, you wouldn't be where you are now. I know I can talk to you in your dreams, put this seems more important to write down. And your boyfriend John is right, this is a Legacy. You can speak to the dead Lorien in your dreams. I will always be here with you. I hope you like your little present._

 _Your Cepen,_

 _Adelina_

·-·-·

Tears run down Marina's face as she reads the letter. She is wearing that bracelet now. I hug her.

"It's okay, Marina. She in a better place."

"I know."

"Can we go home now?"

"No."

"Why not?" I look at her with an eyebrow raised. She smiles.

"You really didn't Henri forgotten you, did you?"


	3. Paradise

**Hello everybody! Hope your still liking this story. Sorry that the ending doesn't seem complete, I just really needed to upload this. Please Review!**

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Henri also came to me in my dreams." Marina smiles while drying her tears.

"So now what?"

"We're going to Paradise." She stands, but still holding my hand.

"Lets go then."

·-·-·

It that's us quite a few jumps to Paradise. Marina has never been here. She's supired how warm it is here.

"So we're do you think it will be?" She asks.

"In my house."

I bring Marina to the home I once stayed in. Tears already start to fall. There's a box on the front porch.

"There it is." Marina says.

"Should I-"

"Open it"

I open it. Inside there is letter and another box. I read the letter.

·-·-·

 _Dear John,_

 _I'm so happy that I can write to you. Number Seven's Legacy is super rare, I sorry but your Ximic won't be able to get this Legacy. Always knew you will be Pittacus Lore, am sure He will be proud of you. I am proud of you. John, you have to stop hiding. Go out, have fun, or even get a job like Marina. Stop hiding. Marina has done a great job by getting you out of those mountains, but that's not go enough. Stop hiding. I'll always be watching you. I miss you. I hope you and your friends will all be safe._

 _Your Cepen,_

 _Henri_

·-·-·

I just realized Marina's arms are around me. She's knows I'm going to break down.

"I'm here, John. Right here."

"Thank you, Marina."

"How about the other box?"

"I'll open it." And I do. Inside there is a small red toy car.

"What's that?" Marina looks at it curiously.

"When Henri and I were in North Carolina, our first hiding spot, I really wanted this toy car. But Henri told me that we didn't have the time and that we shouldn't waist our gems on toys. But he still remembered."

"It's beautiful." We stay there for a long time. Just listening to each other cry and breath.

"Should we go home now?" I look at Marina.

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to visit Six and Sam."

·-·-·

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I knock on the Goode's front door.

"Open the door Sam!" I hear someone shouting from the inside. I think it's

Malcom.

"Ya dad!" Sam shouts. He opens the door.

"John! Marina!" Sam hugs me first then hugs Marina.

"Hey Sam" Marina says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam smiles.

"Can two friends come and visit another?" I smile too.

"Come in. Come in!" Sam opens the door wide for us. The Goode house hasn't change since the last time I was here.

"Dad! John and Marina are here!" Sam shouts.

Malcom comes running through the kitchen door. "John! Marina!" He says and hugs us just like Sam. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just stop by to visit." Marina says cheerfully.

"My moms out. Let's go to my room." Sam starts walking up the stairs.

"Is Six here?" I ask.

"Eh..." Sam looks really awkward. "She and I sorta fought..."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I look at Marina. She looks shocked too.


	4. I will never let you leave me

**Ciao! Hope you all are liking the story! Please Review!**

We go into Sam's room. It still has a lot of alien stuff but now there are a lot of signs of Lorien. He had the Loric symbol above his bed's headboard, us Loric Garde's symbols on his walls and a whole lot of our pictures. There's group photos, all the boys, just me and him, and of course, him and Six. I think there's a picture for each of the places they went on their 'Tour of Europe'. I wonder what happened to them.

"So why are you guys really here." He raises an eyebrow at us. Hum and I sit on his bed while Marina sits on the chair next to his desk.

"Do we really need a reason?" I sigh.

"You guys haven't visited or called for the last to months. And I haven't seen you in over a year! And you guys just show up and think that everything is perfectly fine? I mean what do you even do in Italy?" Sam yells at us.

"Sam." Marina says softly.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like you left me after the war because I did something wrong or you just don't care any more." Sam says directly to me.

"It's not your fault. I just needed some time to figure things out." I say.

"So you can be with another Garde but you can't even call your best friend?"

"Sam, I'm sorry alright? I'm here now. Stop talking about the past."

"Fine. But you have to tell be why you guys are really here for."

Marina looks at me. I nod. "I have a new Legacy. It lets me talk to Loriens who have died, like Eight and Adelina. Adelina told me to go to Spain, she had a gift and a letter waiting for me there." She lifts up here bracelet and show a it to Sam.

"What does this have to do with coming here?" He looks annoyed.

"Henri also came into her dreams." I explain. "He told us to come here. He had a gift and a letter waiting for me too." I pull out the toy car from my pocket. "After that we thought why not come here to visit you?"

"I knew it. You didn't really come to visit me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. If you want me to be really honest, it was Marine's idea to visit you."

"Wow. Thanks a lot John. Thanks a lot." He can't even look at me.

"Sam, he's sorry. If you can't talk to him, that's fine, you will forgive him on day. But at least talk to me." Marina tells him.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about." I suddenly feel jealous that Sam would talk to Mar but not me, but then, It's still my fault.

"Where's Six?" she asks.

Sam looks humiliated. "We fought."

"You and Six? But you two are like the perfect couple."

"No. You and John are the perfect couple." Marina blushes, maybe I do too. "I want to stay here to finish High school and stay with my parents, but Six wants to move to San Francisco to teach at that Garde school. Then our fight just got worse from there."

"So Six is in San Fran now?" I ask without thinking.

"Is that all you care about?" Sam's eyes are red. "Why don't you just go to San Fran now. Just leave."

"Sam-" Marina starts but he inturups her. "Leave John."

"I'm sorry, Sam." I get up and walk to the door. "I'll be at my old home." I say to Mar and leave.

·-·-·

 **MARINA**

"Are you okay Sam?" I see John walk across the Goode's lawn from Sam's window.

"I know." Sam buries his face in his hands. "I'm just upset."

"Why?"

"Because I'm making everyone leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made my girlfriend leave. Then I made my beast friend leave."

"You don't think I felt that before? I thought worse. I use to feel like it's my fault that Eight, Adelina, Hector and everyone else in Santa Maria died. I felt so bad."

"Do you still feel that now?"

"Sometimes. But it only teaches me how to appreciate what I have now. I don't want to loose John."

"Do you think he will forgive me?

"Of course he will. And Six will too."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?"

"How's Milan?"

"Didn't you go there on your 'Tour of Europe'?" I ask.

"We went to Rome and Florence. And you're not answering my question."

"Milan's great. Very different from anywhere else I lived in."

"How's living with John?"

"It's wonderful. He makes everything more interesting and exciting."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"Sam!"

"You have?" he smirks.

"No!"

"But you to have been living together for two months."

"So your telling me you have with Six?"

He blushes.

"Don't tell me. I don't need to know." I say.

"Hehe."

"Are you going to continue High School?"

"I'm not sure. It won't be the same without John, Sarah and Mark anymore."

"I thought you never liked Mark."

"I know. But now I kinda miss him. High school won't be the same."

"How about that Emily girl? John told me you liked her." I smirk.

He laughs. "I have super alien girlfriend who I saved the world with and traveled across Europe with. Emily's nothing compared to Six."

"Well then, where is she?"

"I don't know, alright? She left a week ago."

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"Of course I am. Just not as worried as John worries about you."

 _Hey. You guys done yet? I'm starving._ John talks to me telephaticly.

"Sorry." I tell Sam. "I need to go. John wants to go."

"Sure."

"Keep in Contact."

·-·-·

 **JOHN**

Sitting on my old porch. Disappointing Sam. Waiting for Marina. I feel like she is the only person I have left.

I see her walking from the Goode's house. I stand up and walk to her. Once she's close enough she hugs me.

"I will never let you leave me."


	5. Five

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews. This chapter is kinda short, but I hope you like it! Right now in this story John is 19 years old and Marina is 20. I promise there will be more Six/Sam very soon. Please Review!**

 _"I will destroy you!"_

 _"Wait Leah! Don't you remember me? I'm Leo, your true love!"_

 _"Leo... Is that really you?"_

 _"Yes Leah! I love you."_

 _"I love you too Leo."_

"All these movies are so boring." Marina complains.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." I say. We have been watching a movie every Saturday afternoon to find which one represent our story. But most of them don't even make sense.

"I'm almost out of popcorn." She complains again.

"It's _our_ popcorn that you ate finish." I look at her. We're both curled up on the sofa in the living room, our noses almost touching. I love these moments that I can spend with her, you never know when it might leave you.

"I can't watch this anymore." She gets up and turns off the TV. "Do you want tea?" She starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure." I start to clean the living room, it's full of spilled popcorn, soda cans and DVDs, when the door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Marina shouts from the kitchen. We don't usually get company. Only Loriens are allowed in the protective areas for the Lorien stones. Maybe it's Six visiting.

Marina opens the door, a few seconds later, "F*ck you." she says. And the temperature drops. That can only mean one thing.

Five.

I get up, run to the front door and grab Marine's hand and use my Lumen to warm her.

"Why are you here, Five?" she asks him with a angry tone.

"I'm just bored, alright? So I came to visit." he says like there's no problem at all. The temperature drops again.

"Came to visit? What's your problem?" she shouts. Five looks scared. I would be if I were him.

"You know I help kill Setrakus Re and I technically saved John."

"You helped save me. Sam is the one who saved me." I say directly to his stupid, stupid face.

"Whatever." He says. It's like my Lumen doesn't work anymore. Soon all of Milan will be ice.

"Marina, why don't you go inside and check on the tea?" I tell Marina. She looks surprised at first but still goes into the house. Once she's gone, the temperature stays the same, cold, it's like she's still here.

"What are you really doing here Five?" I say with a angrier tone.

"Wow. Calm down man. Just visiting." He says calmly. I feel like I know how Sam was feeling, but I don't. Because Sam and I are friends, Five is and outsider.

"You know, I have Cryokinesis too." I make an icicle in my hand and show it to him.

He quickly steps back. "Don't throw it!" he screams.

Suddenly the temperature turns back to normal.

"Wow. She became fine fast." Five exclaims.

"No. Somethings wrong." I run back to the house. In the kitchen, I find Marina unconscious.

·-·-·

 **MARINA**

Movie.

John.

Tea.

Five.

Tea.

Everything is black. I can't see anything. I can't feel anything. What is this place. The last thing I remember is Tea. Tea?

Five.

Five was here.

Did he kill me? Am I dead?

John.

Is John okay?

Then I see light. It's like the light I see in my dreams. Wait. This is a dream?

"Marina" I know that voice. I know that voice anywhere.

It's Eight.

"Eight? Where am I?" I'm standing up now. I see him a few feet away from me. He look like every other time I see him in my dreams. With his curly hair, green eyes and a scar on his chest, right on his heart.

"In your dreams."

"But I wasn't even sleeping." I think about home, making tea.

"It's an emergency."

"So you can just knock me out to bring me here?"

"Yes. Pretty much." he smiles. I still love his smiles. They still make me feel safe even though his dead.

"So what's the emergency?" I ask.

"Five."

"What, Eight? What? I don't to waste my time here while John is probably going nuts since I'm unconscious in the kitchen." I might have yelled at him.

"You really do care about John now, don't you?." His smile fades away. I can't tell if it's jealousy or if his just sad that he's dead.

"Eight, please just tell me why I'm here." I feel bad for saying that.

"Fine"

Then everything is black again.

·-·-·

Same light. Still dreaming. Still unconscious. But this time it isn't the clouds where Eight was, it's and island.

There's just sand and a few coconut trees on this island. It's lonely, but peaceful.

Suddenly an old man appears.

"Hello, Marina." he says. His voice sounds tired and depressed.

"Who are you?" I'm totally creeped out about this.

"My name is Albert. I am Five's Cêpen."

"Why am I here?" I'm sick of hearing nonsense. I just want to go home.

"Please help Five."

"This is the emergency? Everyone knows that I don't like Five. He killed Eight. Why would I help him?" I'm so frustrated. I now this doesn't seem like me, but when it comes to Five, I am not holding my anger back.

"Marina, please. Help Five. He's just trying to survive."

"So why's this my problem?!" I yell. So not like me.

"He's been stealing. He has no job. He didn't get the comfort and royalty like you Garde." He's kneels before me. I don't know what to do.

"I didn't know that." I'm shocked. I thought Five was living a dream like the rest of us.

"Just help him." He pleads.

"Fine."

"Promise."

"I make no promises."

·-·-·

 **JOHN**

I'm worried like hell. Marina's still unconscious. I made Five leave an hour ago. Now, I won't stop pacing back and froth in Marina's room.

Then she wakes up.

"John"

She's alive! "Marina! Are you okay?" I ask, maybe to loudly. I grin widly.

But she doesn't.

"Where's Five?" She asks, not answering my question.

"Marina, you were unconscious for an hour and now you care about Five?" None of this makes sense.

"Where's Five, John?" She stares at me with anger and frustration. The temperature drops.

"I made him leave." I reply with fear.

"Then go get him!"

"Why?"

"'Cause we're going to California."

·-·-·

 **Bonus: Nine and Ella will be in the next chapter :)**


	6. California

**Hi guys! Sorry for such a late update. I hope you all know that I am actually working on another story called 10 years later. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I promise you that the next one will be longer. Please Review!**

·-·-·

 **JOHN**

Why are we going to California? I'm not sure. Do I want to go? Sure, I don't mind. Do I want to with Five? No, not even a bit. Do I want to make Marina angier when the temperature is already really low? Never, ever, ever.

"Hurry up John." Marina orders me. She hasn't even smiled since she went unconscious.

"Please." Five whispers to me. He's shivering. Coldness must be one of his deepest fears since Marina took out his eye.

"Here we go." I teleport us to San Francisco, California. It took us a few tries to get us to the Academy. It has changed a lot since I came here last. There are plants planted around the school. The words 'The Academy Of Lorien' are placed on the front walls of the school. The school doesn't sound as deserted as the last time.

"C'mon" Marina drags Five and I into the building. The inside of the school has also changed a lot. The words 'Earth Garde Peacekeepers - You Are The Brave New World' written across the walls. We're in someplace that looks like a lobby, like a front office.

There's a lady sitting at the front desk, typing something into her computer. I think she's in her mid thirties. She looks up and stares at us for a long time.

"You...You are Number Four." She points at me. She looks scared. "You're Number Seven." She says to Marina. "You're Number Five!" Pretty much everyone on earth knows that Five's a traitor, or use to be.

"Ya. We're looking for-" Wait. Who are we looking for? I look at Marina.

"Number Nine." Marina says.

"Oh. Professor Nine is teaching now, but I'll call Miss Ella to accompany you." She picks up the telephone and enters two numbers only. Marina doesn't complain.

Suddenly Ella appears in the room.

"Guys!" She comes to us with her hands open, but then she realizes that we are all in shock mode. "Oh, right, I got a teleportation legacy a few days ago."

"You have Eight's legacy?" Marina asks. I have a feeling that she's getting emotional.

"Ya." Ella doesn't know what to say. But then she looks at Five, "What he doing here?"

"Long story." I say. "We need to see Nine."

"Sure. By the time we reach his classroom the class should be over." Ella starts walking down the closet hallway. On one side of the hallway, there's lockers, drinking fountains, some paintings and other stuff, but it's just not 'finish' enough.

The other side is just one long window. You can see the courtyard from her. There's a fountain in the middle, plants, benches. There's even a few students just hanging out.

"We had to hire some normal teachers. The Presidents said that these kids should still have normal education." Ella tells us.

"Where do the kids stay?" Marina

surprises me by asking.

"There's three more buildings." Ella points out the nearest window to three separate buildings. "One for boys, one for girls, one for teachers. But none of the teachers actually stay there. Nine, Lexa and I do. You guys could stay there if you want."

Nobody says anything.

 _John_.

What was that? I look at Marina. She looks at me straight in the eye.

 _I'm talking to you with telepathy._

 _Oh. Are you alright?_

 _Ya._

 _So, What are we doing?_

 _Five's Cêpen came to me in my dreams._

 _But you weren't even sleeping._

 _I know. Eight was also there. He told me that he can do that in an emergency._

 _So, what's the emergency?_

 _Five's Cêpen told me to help him._

 _And we are?_

 _You'll see._

I look at Marina with and eyebrow raised. She winks at me.

Suddenly a group of teenagers came out from the nearest class. "We're here." Ella says.

We walk into that class and see Nine sitting at the teachers desk like a real professor. "Hey guys! What are-" He sees Five and clenched his fist. "Why's he here?"

Marina takes a deap breath. "Five is your responsibility now."

Everyone is shocked. Even Five. We all stare at Marina in shock.

Nine is first to break from the shock. "You want me to be responsible for him? This jerk?"

"I don't care if you put him in jail or give him a job, just be responsible for him." Marina says. I can feel the temperature getting colder.

"No way I'm doing that. He's the jerk who killed Eight!" He yells.

Once Nine said Eight, the temperature drops at least 10°C.

"Don't say anything about Eight!" Marina shouts at Nine. "It was also your fault that Eight got killed!"

Marina never said something like this before. Never. "Marina! Please calm down!" I plead.

"Really John? You're on his side?" Marina yells at me. I see Five and Ella shivering.

"I'll do it Marina! Just change the temperature back!" Nine sreams.

Marina faints.

·-·-·

 **MARINA**

I'm in my dreams again. I see the light. I expect to see Eight running to hug me, but instead I see Albert, Five's Cêpen.

"How could you?" He shouts as loud an old man can.

"My make my on decisions in my life!" I chose not to help Five. It was my decision.

"You fool!" He yells. "He's still Lorien! He saved John's life! He's your family!"

"My family?" What? He mean like we Lorien are 'family' right? "There's no way Five is my family."

Albert takes a deap breath. "He is your cousin. Your mother's sister's son."

"What?" I don't no if I'm more surprised that Five's my cousin or that Albert knows my mother. This might be my only chance to find out what type of people my parents were. "You knew my mother?"

"Maybe you should speak to her yourself."

Everything is black again.


	7. Marina's Mother

**Ciao! Hey guys. Sorry for not posting for so long. I promise I'll try to write more these days. And I promise I will update 10 years later. I promise. Hope you like this chapter, please review.**

·-·-·

 **MARINA**

I see the light again. The last thing I remember is Five's Cêpen telling me about my mother.

My mother.

I see a lady standing a few feet away from me. She's a little shorter than me. She has brown hair and eyes like me. Is she her? Is she the mother I also had but never knew?

"Illa." she says. She walks towards me with tears in her eyes. When she's close enough, she puts her hand near my right cheeks. She wants to touch me, but she can't, rules of dream world.

"My name is Marina." I say. "Are you my mother?"

She cries. "Yes, Illa."

"I really don't know who Illa is." I feel tears starting in my eyes.

"Illa is your Lorien name."

"Oh. I didn't know." Illa. That's what my name was supposed to be.

"My first baby girl." She says.

"Your first? Does this mean I have a sister?" I might be being a little to demanding.

"Yes. Let me just tell you your whole family tree." She stops crying. "My name is Saroya Marlaya. Your fathers name was Arian Marlaya. You had a twin sister named Isa."

"Isa?" Illa and Isa. Twins. Only one survived.

"Yes. You two were the closet twins ever. You did everything together. Adel was actually the Cêpen of both of you."

"Adel? You mean Adelina?" Adelina had two Garde? But every Cêpen can only have a Garde each.

"Yes, I believe so. Twins can share the same Cêpen until their ten."

"But why was I chose to go to earth instead of Isa?"

"You were the older twin." Is all she says.

"Is she..." I don't know how to say this. I know there is no way she survived the war. But maybe I could at least talk to her in this dream.

"I don't know. I have never seen her since the day of the war." She hovers her hand on my hair. "She looked exactly like you."

"Do you think there's still survivors on Lorien?" I question with hope.

"I don't know. I'm just happy that your alive."

I smiled. But there was still one thing I didn't understand. "Why's Five my cousin?"

"Five? That's a strange name. You do have a cousin though. His name is Joman. I think he was one of the 9 Garde too." She responds.

Joman? He must be Five. Five must be my actual cousin. I'm related to the person who killed my boyfriend. Well, my ex-boyfriend. "Mom." I began.

"Ma. Call me Ma. That's what you and your sister use to call me."

"Ma." The words felt familiar through my mouth. "Should I help Five? I mean, Joman?"

"You know, my sister was pretty mean to me too when I was young. I'm not surprised that her son got the same genes. I don't know what Joman did, but he is family. Family helps family." She assures me.

"Okay." I nod. "I know what too do."

"That's good." My mother smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I have to go." I want to stay, I want to be with my mother, but I know of I don't go back soon, John is gonna freak out like crazy. "I promise I'll come back again." I said, even though this dream thing isn't really under my control.

"Of course you will." One last tear came out of her eyes. I know that this tear isn't sadness, but a tear of joy. Joy to be able to talk to her daughter again. I'm happy I was able to talk to her too.

·-·-·

 **JOHN**

Marina has been asleep for almost an hour. For like the first 15 minutes, the room I put Marina in was freezing cold. But after that, things started to warm up. I could tell that her dream had a happy ending.

I got Marina and I a room in the teacher's building. It has two twin size beds, since Marina and I haven't got to the sleeping-in-the-same-bed status. But I wanted to be able to care for Marina even when she's having a crazy dream in the middle of the night.

I drink the hot chocolate Ella made for me to keep myself warm. I sit and the chair next to Marina's bed with a blanket draped over my legs. Marina has two blankets draped over her. Even though she is can't feel the cold, her body is "freezing".

Maria's eyes slowly flutter open. A pool of tears come out of her eyes.

"Marina." I put down my hot chocolate and squeeze her really cold hands with mine. "I'm here."

She sits up and burries her head into my shirt. I run my fingers through her hair to calm her down. "I saw my mother." She said.

"Your mother?" I stop running my fingers through her hair and look at her.

"I can't explain now." She continues crying into my shirt.

"It's okay. You have all the time is the world." I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too."


End file.
